


Love Game

by DevilsCabaret



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: BAFTA, Drunk Tom, Embarassed Chris, Horny Tom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCabaret/pseuds/DevilsCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the sweet and adorable Thomas William Hiddleston becomes when the alcohol level in his body is higher than normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game: at the After Party

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a request we received on our tumblr. The request is the following: "I have this Chris/Tom in my head that's been buggering me, and since I like your fic "Stay with me" so much, i thougth you would be the right person for it. Its something along the lines of: they say he quiet ones are the worse, right? And our dear Mr.Hiddles is all so gentlemen and sweet,but he probably is the dirtiest of the two of them. Give me Tom talking dirty and beeing dirty. In public and on the bedroom, etc"  
> Hope you will like it!

** **Love Game** **

_...ie: how the sweet and adorable Thomas William Hiddleston becomes when the alcohol level in his body is higher than normal._

"Ah! This drink is stronger than I thought!" Chris Hemsworth's deep voice rang through the hall of the BAFTAs After Party while he set down his glass, still half full, on the table. Seated with him were Kenneth Branagh, cheerful and smiling as always, Luke Windsor, Tom's personal assistant and Tom Hiddleston. Or rather, what was left of him after a number of cocktails of which the Australian had lost count.

The Englishman finished his drink in one gulp and slammed the glass down hard. "AH! You are not able to drink, handsome!"

At those words, everyone turned towards the brunette, slightly concerned by this very drunk, loose, and too much uninhibited version of Tom. Chris was puzzled by the way the Englishman was behaving, but he didn’t pay him much attention, because Chris knew that the alcohol had taken the lead on Tom's body and after a while he resumed his chat with Ken and Luke.

Tom stood still for a few seconds staring at the empty glass in front of him, then seemingly in slow motion, he turned his eyes on the blond who was sitting just to his right. Tom observed the blonde's features, focusing on every detail of his face and body: his blond hair had grown almost to his shoulders and he was visibly thinner, which Tom figured to be very convenient for him and what was passing through in his mind at that very moment. A sensual, indecent, obscene thought pushed the brunette to involuntarily bite his lips as his eyes kept devouring the sight of Chris Hemsworth.

With a languid motion the Englishman straightened in his chair and he put an elbow on the table, letting his chin fall on his hand.  
No one noticed his movement.  
Good.

"Anyway, what I meant ..." Kenneth had taken the floor and the Australian’s attention was focused on him.  
Very good.

Suddenly the blonde made a quick movement, taking his chair slightly forward and then, consequently, closer to the brunette.  
Excellent.

While an evil grin spread across his lips, slowly, silently, furtively, Tom moved his free hand under the table, reaching Chris's knee and started tickling it. The Australian instantly jumped on the spot feeling the Englishman's fingers walking along his thigh and moving closer, closer, closer... Chris felt himself blushing violently. It was increasingly difficult to breathe and stay calm as he felt Tom's slender hand dangerously close to a specific part of his body that Chris never thought the other man would have wanted to reach...

"Tommmhhhh!"  
...but he was wrong.

"Oh..." The voice of Englishman was lower, hotter than usual. "...seems like everything is well proportioned..."

At those words Chris widened his eyes and swallowed hard while Ken and Luke looked at him stunned and completely unaware of what had just happened below the table. Tom smiled mischievously, winking in satisfaction at his assistant who looked at him blankly for a second. The Australian forcefully seized the hand of the brunette and put it back on Tom's leg, glancing grimly at him.

The Englishman remained impassive, keeping the sneering smile on his face. As soon as Chris was about to remove his own hand, Tom seized it swiftly, bringing it to where his "Mjolnir" was. The blond stifled a growl and, tightening his jaw, he closed his eyes, breathing deeply. Immediately Chris tried to move his hand away gently but Tom bent forward, resting his elbows on the table and locking the blonde's fingers between his belly and legs.

"Tell me Ken, is your new movie going smoothly?" To that question asked by Tom, the director quickly recovered and began to speak under Luke's watchful gaze. While the two of them were discussing, Chris tried in every way to break free, moving cautiously and trying not to show signs of all his effort. After a few seconds Tom suddenly pulled back and the Australian's hand snapped up, drawing everyone's attention. Silence fell between them and Chris was as embarrassed as he would be if he were naked in a crowd.

"T-there was a... a fly ..." He tried in vain to explain himself, his face of a color comparable to that of Thor's cape.

"Oh..." Tom seized the opportunity and, with a voice terribly worried and sensual, he addressed his colleague. "You look flushed Chris... are you okay?" Gently, Tom placed one hand behind Chris' neck, tickling the base of his head with his own fingers. Immediately the Australian grabbed it roughly and shoved it away.

"Yes-thank you-I'm fine-don't worry-stay there-Kenneth what were you saying-I was very interested-please go on." Chris spoke in one breath, focusing eyes wide on the director and slowly undoing his tie and the top button of his white shirt. 

"Don't worry Tom, it's because it's really hot in here!" Kenneth said out loud, grabbing a napkin and gently fanning his face.

"Oh, then you should definitely get undressed, Chris!" To those words the blond immediately turned towards Tom, frowning. The brunette was sinuously and perversely licking his lips while staring at Chris's hands that were still hovering on the shirt-button.

Less than a second had passed before the blond was hastily closing his shirt and tightening his necktie. He reached for his coat, wrinkling the fabric that was clenched in his fingers as he crossed his arms over his chest. If he had any other garment, he would have wore it.

Tom smiled devilishly, visibly amused by the reaction of his colleague, and looked back at the table but suddenly his attention was caught by a simple object. An object that could be an incredibly useful weapon for his purposes.  
His fork.  
With a languid gesture he leaned against the table and with a flick of his elbow he -accidentally- knocked the cutlery that fell tingling under the table. Under Chris.

"Oooops..." Tom's voice was as false as drunk.

And in that moment the blonde was invaded by a withering fear.  
Please, I beg you, don't tell me he really wants to do it...

"My fault ... I'm going to pick it up..." Tom said, lowering gently and secretly putting his hands on the Australian’s leg. For a split second their eyes met and Chris saw what was probably the most sensual, mischievous, and sadistic smile he had ever seen on a person's face.

"TIME TO GO!" With a speed worthy of an athlete, Chris got to his feet while his voice, strangely more acute than usual, still echoed through the room. "Luke Goodnight, goodnight Ken, and you..." The blonde cast down an icy gaze towards the Englishman but the only reaction he got, were two big eyes looking at him like an innocent puppy.  
He had to take him away.  
At least if they had been alone, Chris would have been able to keep him at bay without being too conspicuous.  
The worst decision of his life.

"... come on! I'm taking you home." The blonde said, grabbing Tom by the wrist and dragging him violently away from the table under Luke and Kenneth's astonished gazes.

"Grrr..." As if nothing had happened the brunette, with a surge, flung his arm back, past the shoulders of the blonde and ended up with the hand directly on the ass of Chris, grabbing one cheek with visible intensity.

"Mhgf!" The Australian let out a gasp, but he forced himself to keep walking without looking back, despite Tom's fingers clinging more and more tightly to his ass.

"This will be a great night!"


	2. The Car

**Love Game - The car**

 

"Stop it." Chris was driving the car, trying to pay attention to the poorly lit road while trying not to get distracted, which was incredibly difficult. "Stop it..." 

Tom was leaning forward into the front seat, blowing into Chris‘ ear and threading his fingers through the long blonde strands of his hair with one hand. "Would you like to change gears..." He whispered sensually. "I have another one you should try ..." The Englishman concluded while he pushed his body against the driver's seat, meowing in the blond's ear. 

"STOP IT, TOM! Or I'll mak-"

"Can I move to the front seat?" The brunette interrupted him forcefully, changing the topic and the tone of voice while assuming the expression of an innocent child.

"... huh?" Chris frowned for a moment, looking at his colleague in the rearview mirror, but he did not even have time to reply.

"I feel sick back here..." Tom concluded with the hint of a sob, blinking his eyes like a baby fawn.

"Mh," The blond doubted the sincerity of the Englishman‘s actions, but didn‘t have time to question them, as he had to remain focused on the road. "... ok."

With a snap, Tom rushed forward clumsily, trying to climb between the seats to get in the front of the car.

"What the ... Tom, careful, be care-SHIT!" Chris braked abruptly, noticing at the last moment that the traffic light they were reaching had just turned red. The braking was so violent that Tom could not keep his balance and fell sharply forward, ending with his head right between the legs of the Australian.

"MFGFH!" A groan slipped from the lips of the blonde who, quickly turned his head to look out of the window, swearing mentally.

On the sidewalk, two girls had stopped due to the squeal of brakes. Glancing inside the window they were rewarded with the face of a handsome and elegant man sitting in the driver’s seat. Chris gulped loudly, clenching his jaw as the two girls smiled ecstatically and waving at him

Please, please, please do not mo-

Suddenly, upon seeing a full head of curls appear through the window above Chris’s lap, the two girls froze, gaping at the sexy driver. Tom lifted his face to meet the gaze of the women and, with infinite calm, he pulled his lips into a flirtatious smile waving at them, by wiggling his fingers. Chris was more embarrassed than he ever had been in his life due to the shock in the girls’ eyes. As soon as the light turned green, he drove off at full speed, tires screeching.

"Get up. Immediately." He panted, his voice like the ferocious roar of a lion.

Tom sighed, turning onto his back and resting his head just below the blonde's belly. Then he started rubbing his nape against Chris’ thigh vigorously, like a cute cat and biting his lips sensually. "mmm ... I don't want to... It's so soft and comfortable down here..."

"TOM!"


	3. The House

** Love Game - The house **

"Come on, lean on me..." Chris sighed, trying to support Tom from his waist while putting an arm around his neck. They had almost reached the front door of the Englishman's house after a grueling and embarrassing car trip.  While they were walking, Tom had stumbled a few times showing he was physically drained and the blonde had offered his assistance.

"Mmm... well..." The brunette replied languidly, getting closer to the Australian's ear and suddenly  grabbing his ass with brutal force. 

"Oh, Tom, no! Stop it!"

"Grrr, come on..." Tom whispered sensually with his lips stuck to the ear of the blonde who tried to break free. "Come in... I'll show you my... Marvel Cards' set..." The brunette uttered the last f ew words as a mischievous and passionate breath of air against his partner’s skin. Chris, impatient and uncomfortable, shook his head firmly and quickly entered the house, heading toward the bedroom while Tom giggled loudly. 

The Australian freed himself from the Englishman's grip and with a gentle push  caused him to lie on the bed. "Sleep," he said pointing to his colleague who had started rubbing his back against the blankets, acting like a cat and mumbling with a mischievous smile on his face. Chris looked at him for a second, more and more bewildered by the situation, then raised his eyes to the skyward before walking out of the room and heading to the living room. 

He stopped just  at the sofa and pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing quickly before holding it to his ear. After a couple of rings Luke, Tom's personal agent, replied from the other side. ”Hello, Chris?"

"Hello Luke, I just wanted to let you know that I managed to bring him home..." The blonde said, running a hand through his hair and undoing the top button of his shirt, just above  his tie.

"Oh, perfect! Thank you!" Replied the man.

"No problem, now I'll go ho …AH!" Chris was unable to finish his sentence as he was grabbed from behind, Tom tackling him with the skill of a rugby player. Chris ended up flat on the ground, face squashed into the carpet, while his phone had flown across the room, broken in two pieces and consequently disconnecting the last possible call of the evening.

"Shit... ahh..." Chris remained  immobile on the floor in pain, both hands clutching the side of his body that had slammed into the floor with the most impact. Seconds later, he felt the weight on his back suddenly disappear, followed by the sound of Tom's footsteps quickly headed toward the bedroom.

"I have something for you..." The brunette's voice was amused, excited, almost maniacal.

The Australian wasted no time in asking questions. As soon as the pain  had passed enough for him to be able to move, he got on all fours and started crawling toward the door. He had to get out at any cost, before the worst could happen.

A loud snap sounded from behind as he was making his way along the floor, causing him to stop instinctively. He stayed on his knees, less than a meter from the door, and turned with theatrical slowness in the direction the sound had come from. His eyes met a sight he could only hope with all his heart was a hallucination. A terrible, scary, disturbing hallucination.

Tom.

Leaning, or rather,  _clinging_ to the door frame, was Tom. He was biting his lip with a look of pure lust on his face and a whip of shiny black leather in his hand. "Where did you think you were going...?" His voice was lecherous, timbre low and menacing causing an awful shiver to traipse along the spine of the Australian who was cowering and looking for an escape like trapped prey.

But, as often happens, when the predator is hungry, the target has no way out. And Tom was a really hungry predator. With a lea p he reached Chris, jumping on his back and sitting on him like a jockey on his horse. The blond deadened the blow with a groan and immediately began to squirm with little success.

"Come down Tom! Damn it! Let me go!" Chris shouted, trying to turn his head to see the Englishman's face, but while he was screaming, he had not noticed the rapid gesture that Tom was  making with the whip.

Chaotically, the brunette moved his arm and by a stroke of pure luck, managed to insert the whip sideways into Chris’ mouth, between his teeth, and grip both sides of the whip as if he were holding onto the reins of a horse.

The Australian mumbled  in surprise, unable to swallow and feeling the rigid and chewy leather against his tongue. Though he could no longer say anything, he kept trying to break free. His breathing became more rapid and anxious when he felt Tom's belly and chest leaning along his back, until the Englishman's lips almost brushed against his ear.

"I know that you have always wanted this..."

Chris  jerked to a stop, unable to make any movements.

"...I know you will be wonderful..." Tom's whispers were soft and gentle next to his face. "I know you will... take good care of me..."  They were simple words spoken with delicate sensuality by a man who did not seem that drunk. 

"...and give me everything I need..." 

Words that made Chris blush with unexpected heat...

"...like you always do..." 

... throughout every part of his body.

With a violent buck of his hips, Chris dislodged Tom enough to free himself of the whip in his mouth. With the lighter man unsteady, he managed to topple them both over and onto their sides with a crash. Tom responded the blow with a growl and lay still on the floor while the blond rose rapidly to his feet.

"S-stop it!" Chris started to scream, a serious and almost shocked expression on his face. "What the fuck-what has gotten into you? Are you nuts ?" He was still overheated and unsettled to the point that he couldn’t control the words that were coming out of his mouth.

Tom  rose slowly to a sitting position and brought his hand to his face.

"Calm down! Stop being a nymphomaniac...  dominator!" Chris's voice was rising more and more. "Yo-you’re completely mad!" He finished with a deep sigh, swallowing hard and staring at the face of the Englishman who was keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

A tense silence filled the room as both men caught their breath. The quiet was broken by a hiccough followed by quiet hitches of breath, startling the Australian, who noted that Tom was crying. Perhaps his initial response was too aggressive and he shouldn’t have yelled in his friend’s face like that. After all, Tom wasn’t entirely himself, though to a passerby he would appear normal as ever.

Chris gave a sigh and slowly bowed, approaching and kneeling in front of the Englishman.

"Tom... sorry, I'm sor-oh!" He could not even finish the sentence, because in less than a blink of an eye he found himself lying with his back o n the ground with Tom sitting astride his pelvis. And in that moment, having succumbed to Tom’s manipulation of his emotions, he felt like he could relate to Thor more than he ever had.

"Will you ever learn?" The brunette whispered, smiling  with satisfaction.

"D-damn, Tom-nhg"

"Loki,  to you..." said the Englishman, changing the tone of his voice and leaving Chris completely unable to formulate a reasonable thought. 

Then with an intense ardor, the brunette brought his hands to the Australian's belt and with quick, precise movements, he undid Chris' pants running thin fingers along his thighs as he took them off.

"Ah, what the he-? Tom!"

"Loki!" The Englishman repeated, without  deviating from his activity of stripping Chris, who began squirming on the floor while Tom raised his legs by the calves.

"Stop it! Let me go! Tom!"

"LOKI!" The brunette yelled, giving a stronger tug on the pants.

"Ok, ok! Loki! Then I am Thor! I order you to let me go! Let go!"

With a quick jerk, Tom was able to rid the jeans from Chris’ legs completely, leaving his skin bare to the cool air as he scrambled to get away. He blonde threw himself behind the couch, straightening up and panting. He was still wearing his jacket, shirt and tie but, from behind the sofa his muscular legs could be seen, together with his thighs and his black boxers.

The vision of just the little skin made a lascivious thrill run down Tom's spine. The man casted the pants aside an d approached the Australian with wild and sensual movements.

"Stay away! S-stay where you are, Tom! Don't get any closer!" Rebuked the blond, moving around the sofa in the opposite direction of Tom.

"I am Loki! Of Asgard!" Snarled Tom, chasing Chris around the sofa, leaning against the pillows and toward the blond while roaring like an hungry tiger.

"Ok, fine, Loki! Loki!" Shouted Hemsworth, making  the commotion in the room stop. Everything fell into a frosty silence, broken only by the panting breaths of the two men.

"Loki... we... we cannot do it... listen to me, brother..."  Chris said trying to inflict as much sweetness as he could muster into the tone of his voice, while his face showed the pity and tenderness he felt towards the other man. He was trying to cling to the only thing that seemed to have some effect on the Englishman: Thor.

"S top talking bullshit ..." The brunette immediately answered, in a warm and vibrant whisper.

The Australian stopped confused, perplexed, almost dazed.

"I'm not your brother... I never was..." Concluded Tom, leaning toward  Chris, whose eyes widened as a squeak escaped from his throat.

Screwed.


End file.
